


writing ideas

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: writober2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: Eren feels very inspired and wants to finish an assignment for his Fictional Writing class, but Levi just has to tease him about it...





	writing ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché (blue list) for #2 Writober 2018

> _His eyes dragged slowly along the figure in the corner of the room._
> 
> _Confusion and surprise were probably written all over his face in clear letters, but honestly, how could he not react like that? It wasn’t everyday that one could see his royal highness, the prince Lonelevi at a party, that was for sure._
> 
> _He was dressed oh-so-unexpectedly in black, from his combat boots and skinny jeans to his old, crinkled bohemian rhapsody t-shirt. No shock in that, too -Aaron knew about Levi’s love for the rock band, an information that happened to come into his hands when his interest in the older boy manifested together with a strong need to know more about him -through facebook. Looking him up into the social media wasn’t that big of a deal -but dig into his profile until he came across photos of Levi dating back to almost_ seven  _years prior? Yeah, that was borderline stalking._

“Oh, seriously?”

“ _Jesus!_ ”

Eren jumped so hard in his chair that his shoulder almost touched his ears and his right hand slammed funny on the keyboard, adding a confused pattern of letters to his work.

Levi started snickering behind him, sipping at his cup of tea, while Eren’s heart tried to regain his normal rhythm. The boy turned in his seat and glared angrily at the raven-haired man.

“Did you  _have to_  sneak on me like that? I was so focused-“

“-that the house could burn and you wouldn’t have noticed. By now I think I know how you work, brat” he simply said, tightening his grasp around the hot cup and regarding his boyfriend with an amused look.

“Yeah, well, I have to finish this in two days and you’re not helping” he muttered lowly, pouting a bit. He twisted back, looking anxiously at the words he had written until then and sighed when he felt the atmosphere of the story elude his grasp, again.

He slumped in his seat, defeated.

“Maybe I can” Levi offered, putting the cup down near Eren’s computer and getting a chair for himself. He was still wearing his three pieces suit, meaning he had just come back home from work and had quickly made tea while looking for him. Eren had probably not even heard the door opening and closing, such was his concentration. But as the older man said, they knew each other pretty well and it was not strange anymore. 

“I think I know what you’re writing about.”

The boy’s cheeks took a suspicious pinky shade that Eren didn’t want the other to address, so he succumbed to the touchy, defensive side of his personality.

“It’s for my Fictional Writing class, you ass.”

Levi hummed, perhaps having already imagined it, and leaned forward, black glasses slipping a bit along his nose.

“That’s why you put my name in it?”

“It’s for realism sake”

“That’s why you choose  _Aaron_  as your alias?”

“It’s fiction!”

“I thought you wanted to be realist”

Eren groaned, deeply annoyed for being amused by the situation. But he wouldn’t laugh, nope.

“Also, isn’t this the story of our first meeting?”

“…yeah, so?”

“Was it really so cliché? I’m not even commenting on the whole  _his highness_  shit, but what the hell does  _Lonelevi_  mean?!”

“Well, you know, you are not a very social person, but back then you were even worse. You seemed very lonely to me. And ‘ _cliché_ ’ was the theme Professor Brzenska gave us, so I thought ‘ _what’s more cliché than a love story starting at a high school party?_ ’” Eren reasoned, smiling widely while explaining the logic behind his choice.

Levi fixed him with a blank stare, as if he was contemplating something. He sipped from his cup again, the smoking drink slightly fogging his lenses. Then, he tilted his head to the side and kissed him. The taste of cinnamon and vanilla instantly invested him and Eren purred a bit, eyes closing hazily, shoulders relaxing. Having Levi close always had a soothing effect on him, one of the many, many things that he adored about the man. He was so patient with Eren, even when he had just come from the office and was probably tired.

When Eren started bitching about college projects, he teased him or left him alone when he knew the boy needed space. In that case, Eren would barricade himself in the studio, but since he was in the kitchen, Levi was aware that his boyfriend wouldn’t mind a bit of poking around.

He kissed him leisurely, massaging his lips and slotting them together, without any kind of hurry or despair. It was slow, warm, sweet, a  _welcome home_ kiss, but with a large amount of heat just under the surface. Levi bit onto Eren’s lower lip with almost no strength, teasingly, dragging it toward himself for a moment, before releasing it and observing the boy, gazing back at his mouth and brushing it softy, affectionally, with his own.

Then, a smirk adorned his lips, followed by: “You could have wrote about what happened three dates after that in my apartment.”

It took Eren’s mind a couple of seconds to register what he had said, still foggy from their tender kiss, but when it did, the young student leaned back and huffed a: “Levi!”, eyes rolling back even though his cheeks, already warm, reddened more.

“On the other hand, maybe that wasn’t  _cliché_ enough”

“Oh my God, why do I put up with you.”

“Because I put up with you, too.”

“Touché.”

Eren watched him when Levi stood and went toward the sink, setting the cup down and looking for the soap. Something kept nagging him at the back of his head, so he decided to ask.

“Hey, aren’t you going to mention the fact that I kind of stalked you before that?”

“As if I didn’t know already.”


End file.
